


Comfort

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Kengo gets sick, and Gentarou and Yuuki try to help him feel better.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/gifts).



“’Sup, Kengo!” Kengo cracked open an eye as Gentarou barged into his room, not having heard him knock. Knowing Gentarou, he probably  _ hadn’t _ knocked. 

“Gen-chan, be quiet! He’s sick!” Yuuki scolded, hurrying in after him. Gentarou clapped a hand over his mouth, looking guilty. He settled on the floor while Yuuki took the seat by Kengo’s bed, looking at him anxiously. “How are you feeling, Kengo-kun?”

“Tired, mostly.” Kengo rolled over so he could better see his friends, Yuuki pulling his blankets higher once he was settled. 

“ Did you ever get sick back when you were the Core Child? I know you got headaches and stuff, but did you catch colds?” Gentarou asked eagerly. 

Kengo thought about the question, then shook his head. “No, I don’t think I did.”

Gentarou’s eyes went wide. “Woah, so this is the first time you’ve had a cold?!”

“Gen-chan, shhhh!” 

He smiled at Yuuki’s attempts to quiet Gentarou down when she was being just as loud, half-listening as it spiralled into a debate on how best to treat his cold since he’d never had one before.  Finally Gentarou leaped to his feet and exclaimed, “Al r ight, I’ll go get some medicine! Hang on, Kengo, I’ll be right back!”

“And I’ll go make some rice gruel!” Yuuki added, barrelling after him. 

Kengo sighed to the empty  bed room and mumbled, “It’s just a simple cold...”

\- - -

Thankfully, Yuuki’s cooking skills has only continued to improve since the congee she made for him, and the rice gruel turned out perfectly. Gentarou seemed to like it too, if the rate at which he was eating was any indication. Not that he needed it, since he had bought packaged meals for him and Yuuki along with cold medicine, but Kengo supposed a little extra food wouldn’t hurt him.

Kengo ate slowly, feeling better than he had all day. “Have you two started preparing for  mid-terms ?” he asked at last. 

“Kinda?” Gentarou grimaced. “It’s nice that I can study without worrying about the Zodiarts all the time now,  but staring at a book all the time is a bit boring.”

“Oh!” Yuuki gasped and almost dropped her chopsticks, then waved them at Kengo. “I’ll make copies of all my notes and leave them here so you can go over what you missed, Kengo-kun!”

“Alright.” If he was feeling better tomorrow, he’d look them over, otherwise they could wait another day. 

“Hey, you can borrow my notes too!” Gentarou exclaimed, setting down his empty bowl. 

Kengo sighed and gave him a smile. “I’ll pass. I’ve seen what your notes are like.”

“They’re not that bad!” Gentarou lifted his chin and puffed out his chest. “I’m good at remembering stuff, so I only write down he difficult things I’ll know I’ll forget!”

“Useful for you, but useless for anyone else, then,” Kengo countered.

“Hey, hey, don’t fight during dinner!” Yuuki cut in. Kengo relaxed, shooting Gentarou a smile to show he meant no harm, getting a grin in return. 

“Wasn’t a fight, just a chat. Right, Kengo?”

“Yeah.” 

Yuuki looked unconvinced, so he returned to his meal as Gentarou launched into plans for decorating the Kamen Rider Club’s new meeting room. 

\- - -

Kengo woke up to a darkened room and feeling weighed down. He remembered listening to Gentarou and Yuuki talk while Yuuki copied her notes for him, and assumed he fell asleep at some point. Shifting slightly, he also realized why he felt so heavy – Gentarou’s arm was draped across his  chest, his chin pressing into Kengo’s shoulder. 

Sighing, Kengo turned his head and found Yuuki curled up on his other side, back against the wall and just barely under the blankets. Rolling his eyes, Kengo dragged the blankets up a best he could with the hand that wasn’t pinned between his side and Gentarou’s chest, his friend mumbling in his sleep and cuddling closer to Kengo. 

As he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, he resolved that it was all their fault if they got sick because they spent the night with him. 


End file.
